Vigna Caracalla
by Devil's Backbone
Summary: Sideshow Bob VS Nelson. Let the match begin! MM, BobBart, NelsonBart.
1. Chapter 1

Hey:)

This is an M/M fic, so if you don't like, don't read.

Or even better: Read until you start loving it.

Bear in mind that I'm from Norway. (That's my excuse for everything. --;), so my English _may _have some grammar mistakes.

This is a Bart/Nelson fic, with some small hints of Millhouse/Lisa. Sideshow Bob also makes an appearance. I Just love that guy

And just so you know, I don't own the Simpsons, not even one single character…Not fair. Own this story though.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Ah, what a beautiful day…for everyone else….

That's at least what Bart's thinking.

Yup, he was busted. He knew he should have resisted placing a stink bomb in Principals Skinners favourite collection of Vigna caracalla-. Why Skinner bothered to collect the same type of wine Bart never knew, and he didn't want to know.

If he asked, he was sure the principal would go on and on with some romantic, clichéd story that happened to him in his young days.

Anyway, it was supposed to be a harmless joke, but….

"-koff- SKINNER!!" Of course, superintendent Chalmer was on his daily check up visit.

Keywords: Snail wine and flavour bomb just don't mix; no matter how tempting that may sound.

Eep.

"Young man, you've really done it this time", the principal sneered. For just a second, Bart could almost understand why the man had been a feared (and hated) soldier in his time.

But just for a second.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Smells like snail porrigde here" Bart snickered.

"Try again" Translated: you got two more chances.

"Okay. I'm very, very sorry. Not"

"What was that?"

"Um, why did you start collecting the snail juice anyway?" Here goes nothing.

"Well, that's a very interesting story. It all began when I moved to France in 1961, and- W-wait! No, I won't fall for that!"

Damnit.

"Bart, you know I have no other choice but to punish you, right?"

" No, are you kidding? What a surprise!" Bart faked a shocked face. Principal Skinner ignored him and continued.

"Of course, punishments seem to glance off on you, so I'll make sure that this time, you WILL succumb to the schools authority. Me!" Skinner proudly pointed at himself. Bart didn't look too impressed.

"I thought superintended Chalmer had the authority at the school."

"Shh. Don't speaks his name!" Bart sighed.

"Okay, I though _you-know-who _had the authority at the school.

"We share. That's because we are such good friends."

"Okay. So if we ever should be friends, could I call youfor stupid, sissy and incompetent arse- licker like he does?"

"Don't make me give you another detention."

"Fine, just pointing it out," Hehe, he could be a bitch sometimes.

"Anyway, you will not serve this punishment alone. That would be too cruel, muahaha!!"

Bart didn't like the evil laugh though. Then again, who would?

"Too cruel?" He wanted to puke. He knew where he would serve the detention.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bah, gross!" Yup, cleaning the toilets again. And someone had made a mess in there.

"Who will serve the detention with me? Millhouse?" He looked hopefully up at Skinner. "No way, my dear boy. (Bart shuddered at that line) I'm afraid the detention would become a party instead of pure, urine-torture. I'm signing you up with…Hm, let's see…Martin."

"Martin!" Bart gasped!

"Oh no, wait, I meant Nelson. Those two names are very much alike, don't you agree?" Fine, Bart had been officially informed that Principal Skinner was nuts.

"Oh, well. B is better than A." Bart sighed. Yup, this detention wouldn't be so bad after all. Nelson was at least entertaining. He had so many creative ways to punch people.

"Mhm, well, enjoy. There is Nelson."

Bart turned around.

There he was. Big, threatening and…nervous? Nah, he must have imagined it. Or did Nelson actually have sweat on his forehead, arms and legs?

Ether that, or some _very _local rain cloud must have been following him.

"Ah, well. I'll leave the very important cleaning mission to you two. Don't screw this up, or I'll have your heads." Bart gulped. Nelson looked unimpressed. "Hey Skinner, your mother and Chalmer are doing **it** in the closet." From threatening to hysterical the brave principal became.

"What? I told them not to. Not after what happened last time. Mother!" And before Bart had time to blink, Skinner sprinted up the hallway. Nelson smirked, before pushing Bart inside the bathroom.

"Hey, take it easy!" His protest was cut when Nelson pushed him up on the rusty sink.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Something was definitely wrong here.

And before Bart knew it, Nelson placed his hands on his ass and captured his lips in a rough kiss.

* * *

Aaaaaaand there it is, first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I will continue writing when I've got my first review. Flames will be used to grill marshmallows. 

Tell me if there are too many grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta…

-Vigna Caracalla is some weird wine I've heard about. Caracalla means snails. Snail wine? Yuck…

Next chapter will be told from Bart's POV.

Until next time.

BartyGirl.


	2. Enter Sideshow Bob

Heisann! (That's hello in Norwegian)

Next chapter is straight ahead (although, "straight" is not a keyword in this story.)

I got my first review, so I will keep my promises.

It's still M/M, Sideshow Bob will still appear and I'm still from Norway;) (By the way, I really liked your review, Vapereon-Chan. If you notice some horrible grammar mistakes, please tell me. Thank you)

* * *

-Bart's POV- 

-

Okay, WHAT the hell is he doing…Well, that's pretty obvious. His hands are all over my ass.

No good.

This is NELSON we are talking about. The Nelson, King of the Bullies, this centuries Stalin.

Okay, that was a little too much, but still…

I really didn't know what to think. His hands is grouping my ass, and he..he…

Is kissing me.

And it's pretty damn good too. Wait, nono, Bart, you are_ straight _alright. No hiding-in-the-closet for you. You like _girls, _man.

Yeah, right.

His kiss was strangely gentle, his tongue sweeping over my teeth, dominating the kiss. His hands, carefully grouping my rear end.

I heard myself moaning into his mouth. I wanted more…

No! This is wrong.

"Nelson, please, stop it." I expected him to refuse, or maybe become more forceful, but it was like he waked up from some sort of trance. He released me from the sink, backed away and stared shamefully on the ground.

And everything was silent.

"Ehm, Nelson. What was that?" Well, someone had to take the first step. He just glared at me.

"You know what that was, moron." Well, I did…

"Why did you do it?" Nelson just stared at the ground, like he couldn't bring himself to meet my eyes.

Suddenly, he ran out from the bathroom, blushing furiously.

Leaving me here to clean up the toilets all by myself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nelsons POV

Shitshitshit

Can't believe I did that. Bart must really hate me now. Hell, I know I would if some dude did that to me. Maybe I should tell him. He pretty much knows by now. But how?

I really ran far away from the school ground. Better go back before Bart tells Skinner.

Why does everything have to be so complicated?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Barts POV

"That good for nothing…Leaving me here to do the dirty work all by myself.

Damn him to hell!! Bet he only kissed me to have an excuse to run away from the detention."

That's at least what I've been telling myself.

But really, what did he mean by that? Did he feel something for me? Obviously he did.

But the question is: Did I feel anything for him?

To engrossed by that thought, I didn't notice someone sneak up behind me.

That was, until a very familiar voice breathed down my neck.

"Hello Bart."

"AH, SIDESHOW BOB!"

And the day's getting worse.

* * *

Sorry, short chapter, but it's now the fun begins. 

I will continue with this story, but I may be slow sometimes with the updates.

Please review. It will help me continue.

BartyGirl


	3. Marry?

Giggle, when I started writing this story I didn't think I would get any review at all.

You guys make me so happyThank you.

Now, Simpson doesn't belong to me. I own this fic, nothing else. It's M/M and some rude language but I guess you don't care, hehe.

Oh, by the way: Sorry if it seems like I'm bashing Principal Skinner. I love him. He's one of my favourite characters.

* * *

Nelsons POV 

"Bart!? Are you here, dude?" Great. He's gone. Probably squealing to Principal Skinner.

Isn't life wonderful? Or maybe he's hiding.

"Dude, I swear. If you are a man, you get your sweet, delicious, cherry ass out here!" Okay, if Bart wasn't already hiding, he sure is now.

"Nelson, why aren't the toilets cleaned up yet?" Great, Principal Butthead is here to save the day. "Principal Butthead? Young man, that comment earned you another detention." Did I say that out loud?

"Now, where is Bart? I believe I gave you both detentions. What is it with the word "both" you kids don't understand?" Did he expect me to answer to that?

"I dunno. Maybe because it's coming from you." He's glaring at me again. "Even though I'm stupid it gives you no right to say that. Now, find Bart, or else you'll have to do the cleaning yourself."

"Say what!"

"You heard me." He gives me a last glare before walking to his office. Note to brain: Kill his mother. No, wait. That would be doing him a favour. Oh, well. Smash his car then. Like always.

Now, where is Bart anyway?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Groan, where am I?" Shit, my head. What happened? Did someone knock me out? The blood trailing down my chin kind of confirm my thoughts.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Fright

Terror

Hopelessness

Despair

Everything is summed up by one name: Bob Terwilliger. Just my luck.

"What, cat got your tongue? Or maybe your little boyfriend. He sure knew how to use his, didn't he?" Oh, how I hate that leering.

"Boyfriend? Nelson is not my boyfriend. Wait, were you spying on us?" Well, duh.

"What? Me? Of course not. How can you accuse me for something like that? I'm shocked, and disappointed."

"Then, what were you doing in the boys' bathroom, where I coincidently cleaned the toilets?"

Bart: 1. Bob: 0.

"I was sarcastic." Like I didn't know. "Okay, I got it. Now, what is your devilish scheme this time?" I really don't want to know, but heck, he's going to tell me anyway. His grin is making me quite uneasy, though. "You really want to know?"

He's coming closer. My arms and legs are all tied up, so escaping is out of question.

"Bart, I'm going to do something I really wanted to do for a long time." Oh, no. He's taking something out his jacket. What is it? A knife? Gun?

"Say goodbye to your old life-" I'm going to die.

Mom, Dad, Lisa, Santa's Little Helper, everyone: Why didn't you try to save me!? Damn you all!

"-And become my bride." Is that a wedding ring?

* * *

Okay, now you'll have a chance to vote: Who will Bart end up with? Sideshow Bob or Nelson. 

Please, review. It's not difficult.

BartyGirl


	4. Second kiss

And here is chapter four.

I'm really having fun writing this story. I will try to continue, but please tell me how I'm doing. I want more reviews! (Sorry if I sound greedy, hehe)

Simpson do not belong to me, M/M warning, -yawn-

* * *

Nelsons POV 

-

Damn. I didn't find him anywhere. None of the other kids have seen him either, not even Milhouse. Of course, he insisted to come along since this concerns his "best friend".

Why is Bart friend with this moron? I bet I would do a much better job than he does. Hell, if we were best friends I would do anything he says.

-_Dream Bart-_

"_Fuck me, please"_

"_I shall."_

_-Dream sequence ended-_

"Why are you drooling?" Shit, four-eye's still here. "None of your concern, nerd." Why me? If I had a little something called tackt and finesse, I would have told him how I felt instead of almost rape him in the bathroom. And to make the situation worse, I snapped at him and ran away.

Oh, great. Now I'm feeling guilty.

"Hey, Nelson, maybe he went home. Why don't we go and check out there" Why didn't I think of that? That's the most obvious hiding place ever. Well, maybe not the most obvious, but… "You know what? You have your moments, Milhouse."

He's blushing like crazy. What is he, a girl? I know he's not gay. I mean, he's got a crush on Lisa, alright. That's the only reason I haven't beaten him up for being best friend with Bart.

But I still beat him up for everything else.

Anyway. To the Simpson house!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bart Simpson, would you marry me?"

Marry? He's asking a 15 year old kid to marry him? And on top of that, I'm his arch-enemy!

"Did you hit your head or something?" He smiles that creepy smile again, and places the wedding ring on some table nearby.

"Would it shock you to know that I am fascinated by you? You are only fifteen years old and still managed to spoil my plans for so long." He began pacing around the room.

"For a while, I could not think of anything but you. I began to create plans, how to kill you or make your life miserable. But then I realised I couldn't. Remember when I helped your father to find his attempted murderer? I could have killed you there and then, but I couldn't bring myself to it." He stopped pacing.

"Why, Bart? Why couldn't I kill you?" Oh, no. He's coming closer!

"You want to know what I think?" Way to close now.

-

"Because, I really think…-

Why me?

-I'm…

Why not someone else?

-in love…

Why not Lisa?

-with you."

And now he's kissing me too.

Déjà vu.

* * *

Wow, Bart is surely experiencing love in quite a young age. I only got one reviewer who wants Nelson to be with Bart. If no one objects, then Nelson it is. 

Now I got school to think about, but I will try to update soon as possible.

BartyGirl


	5. Wise Marge

Chapter five.

I'm correcting my grammar mistakes now. Thank you for pointing them out, Vapereon-Chan I owe you one.

Hopefully you'll enjoy this story more if there are fewer mistakes.

-Simpson is not mine

-M/M

* * *

- 

"Bart is gone!?"

"Homer, we already told you three times already." Old man Simpson sure is a nutcase. Lucky Bart's mom is normal. I almost got a heart attack by that outburst.

"But he was here this morning. I remember because he ate my favourite lollypop." Homer sneered. At this rate we would never find Bart. Cocoa stains covered Homer's shirt and he reeked of alcohol. But he still did somehow remind me of an innocent, lost puppy.

"Homer, that was six years ago. You didn't see Bart this morning because you refused to leave the bed. And that reminds me: Your boss is on the phone."

That bag of fat sure could run. "Nice work, Miss Simpson." She giggled. "No problem. Let's talk in the kitchen. Want some cocoa?" Milhouse was on his toes. "Yes, please!"

Don't beat him up, Nelson. He just said "yes" to some cocoa. Don't be annoyed, act nice. But why is he turning around all the time? Is he looking for someone, or just trying to annoy the crap out of me?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the kitchen, Marge told us to sit down. Her happy face changed to a troubled and sad one.

"Please tell me everything, Nelson. You're hiding something, right?"

What! How could she know? I never told anyone about my crush on Bart.

Milhouse looked confused. "Hiding? What are you hiding, Nelson?" Great, now HE's going to lecture me.

"Milhouse, could you please go out for a minute? I want to talk with Nelson, alone." Oh, no. Not good. She's dead serious. "But…" Milhouse hesitated.

Suddenly, Marge smiled again. Her face was kind and understanding. "I think Lisa is in her room. Why don't you go up and say hello?" Milhouse blushed again.

Weird. Is that steam coming out of his ears?

"A-alright. But just for a second, okay? I want to know what's going on too." And before I could tell him to mind his own business, he was already gone. Now it was just me and lady Simpson left. I hate Mondays.

"Dear. I can see you're troubled."

"How can you see that?" She giggled again.

"I'm a mother, you know. I just know that kind of stuff." That was a good one. Just admit it; you're a mind-reader, aren't you? Of course, I didn't say that out loud.

"Please tell me what happened. I promise I won't be judging you. " I really didn't want to tell her. But her smile, those honest eyes….

-

Bart

-

In the end, I told her everything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She never yelled at me, nor did she give me a lecture.

Even after telling her everything I did, she didn't say anything. Was she so mad that she couldn't yell at me?

"You shouldn't have violated his private space, Nelson. I'm disappointed in you for that." I knew this was coming, and I deserved it.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

What!

I can't believe what she just said. She isn't mad at me for being in love with her son?

" Miss Simpson…"

"Call me Marge, dear."

"Marge…" Wow, that sounds weird. "You're not mad at me for being in love with Bart?"

She smiled, like she knew a secret no one else did. "Love is unpredictable. You can't always choose who to fall in love with." She got that right.

"But love is nevertheless a good thing. It doesn't matter if they're both men or both women. As long as you treat my special little guy with respect, I'm happy."

Maybe Monday is not such a bad day after all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ding, dong

Marge walked out off the kitchen to open the door. I can't believe how lucky I am! If Bart feels the same way, then…

"Ah!"

What was that?

I ran to the door. Marge looked like she had seen a ghost. She stood there, quivering and crying, and soon I understood why.

Bart was outside, tied up and unconscious in the arms of a red-headed stranger.

* * *

Exiting or what? Serious, I think this chapter was crappy. I like fluff, but... 

Had a bad day…sorry.

But please review. Please? (And you still have to vote)

BartyGirl


	6. Rivals

Welcome to chapter four.

Sorry it took so long. I've been reading to a test.

School, school, school…. Barely have time to anything else.

Warnings:

M/M, rude language, silliness.

* * *

Normal POV

-

Bob was outside, with Bart tied up under his arms.

"You horrible monster, what have you done to my son!!" Marge screamed, while clutching the doorframe painfully hard. Poor doorframe.

Nelson looked puzzled.

"Who the hell is that?"

-

Silence.

-

Bob looked shocked. That kid didn't know who he was? But everyone knew who he was.

He was a star! He was 'the' Sideshow Bob, an infamous criminal.

"What the heck do mean you don't know my name?"

"I dunno. Never seen you before." The nerve of that kid. "Never seen me? Have you never watched Krusty the clown?"

"Yup, so what?"

"I was Sideshow Bob, kid. Remember?" Bob said proudly, even though he hated the time he spent as Krustys sidekick.

"Never heard of ya." Bob almost dropped Bart in frustration. "Well, have you ever watched the news?" Nelson raised his eyebrows. "Do I look like someone who cares about the news?"

Well, he doesn't look like it, Bob thought. "Well, I guess not…"

"WRONG, because I do watch the news and I have never heard about you! Haw, haw!!" Bob clenched his fists. The kid was going to pay. Not only did he kiss HIS Bart, but he also insulted the great Bob Underdunk Terwilliger, number 1 villain in Springfield.

"You have made a big mistake, kid." Nelson leaned against the door. "But you don't know my name. Why should I know yours?" Why did they have this conversation?

"Are you an infamous, homicidal maniac?" Bob asked. Nelson thought about it for a second. "Guess not."

Bob smirked. "There you go."

Marge could not believe her ears. "Stop arguing about stupid names! What have you done to my son?"

"Oh, that's right." Bob gave Bart to Marge.

"Marge, I have a confession. You see, I don't hate Bart as you may think. Quite the opposite." Marge clutched her unconscious boy in her arms. "What do mean?" Bob stared right into her eyes.

"I love him, Marge."

Both She and Nelson gasped.

"You like Bart? But you are old!!" Nelson almost lost his balance. Bob sneered. "Why, thank you. But still, that's the truth. I guess this makes us rivals now, doesn't it?" Bob smirked. This would be fun. He was going to win Barts love in front of this meddling kid, who also loves him. Nelson glared. "I'm going beat you, old dude. Bart is going to be mine!"

"Well, we'll see. Until we meet again."

Bob throw a smoke bomb before disappearing.

Marge stared quizzically at the spot where Bob had disappeared from?

"How did he do that?"

* * *

Fine, I wrote this chapter awfully fast. But I just wanted to make it to the point when Nelson and Bob are going to shower Bart with (unwanted) attention. Poor Bart…

Please review. It makes people going. (See Blades of Glory, then you'll understand, hehe)

BartyGirl.


	7. Courting: Bob

I'll cut the crap this time.

-M/M

-Rude language

-Silly lyrics

Nothing you can't handle, hehe.

* * *

One week had passed since Bart returned, and now he was on his way to school.

He hadn't seen Nelson or Bob at all since then, and he had spent a long time thinking about everything that happened to him. Two guys were in love with him. One who had bullied him since he started in first grade and one who had tried to kill him more than once.

What the hell was that?

Nelson hadn't showed up on school at all, and Bart didn't remember when he had returned home from captivity. His mother refused to tell him anything. She said he had to find out for himself.

But he did remember the kiss.

Bart blushed. It wasn't so bad. In fact, Bob was a very gentle kisser. No pushing, no demanding. Unlike Nelson, he had been a real gentleman…

Bart shuddered. Why was he comparing them?! Could it be that he… No, of course not. What a stupid thought. He had only been in love with girls, never a guy.

But why did it feel so alright? He didn't know how many times he had asked himself that question.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Bob was laying low in some bushes nearby. He had planned this all night.

He was going to win Bart's heart, fair and square. And by his side he had the ultimate weapon.

A bass! And a song he had written entirely by himself. He smirked.

Let the show begin!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inside the school, everything was moving slowly forward.

Bart scanned the classroom, but didn't see Nelson anywhere today either. Where could he be?

"Class, please sit down and be quiet." Ms Krabappel shouted. Bart sat down, quietly for once.

"Now, who have done their homework for today? Of course, I presume everyone have done it, since homework is a privilege after all." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. She probably had a fight with Skinner again. Not a secret exactly. Everyone with their ears intact could hear their shouting and screaming, at least from Edna.

"Bart, could you answer the first question?" Bart gulped. He almost never did his homework, and of course, the chances where slim that he would start now.

"Miss Krabappel, I haven't…"

-

"Bart, my love, this song is dedicated to you!" Someone shouted from outside. Bart almost swallowed his tongue. Who the hell…

Everyone gathered around the window.

Outside stood Bob with a bass and a ridiculous outfit. He was wearing a big heart costume, not so unlike the one Flanders had used when he courted his wife on valentine day. Everyone was silent.

"Bart, let me expose my love for you in my song." Bob started to play on the Bass.

Bart just wanted to die.

**Someday. **copyright

_Bart, you little prankster._

_What do you know?_

_What will you become, a gangster?_

_I don't hope so._

_Don't become what I once was._

_This__ is an advice._

_If you decide to stay with me, I'll perhaps turn nice._

_So please stay!_

_Learn me how,_

_And maybe, someday,_

_I'll stop being the villain on this show!_

Bob stopped playing, and bowed before the audience. Bart couldn't believe his own ears. Was this dude crazy? Of course, he was a homicidal maniac, but….

"Now, Bart. I don't expect answer from you right away, but please think about it. Maybe, someday…" Bob said, before throwing another smoke bomb. He disappeared in the smoke (no, are you kidding?)

The silence was thick.

Before everyone started to laugh uncontrollably. Bart had never in his whole life been more embarrassed.

* * *

I have decided I won't start on another chapter before I at least got 2 reviews for this one. I really want 10 reviews, maybe 11. It means much to me…so many is reading this, but almost no one gives review? Hm…

But thanks to everyone who's reading this anyway. And thanks to everyone who gives review.

BartyGirl


	8. Dream sequence

-I don't own the Simpsons.

-M/M

-More slash in this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

-

"Come out, honey."

"No."

"Please, you've been staying inside your room all day."

"Go away."

"Come out boy."

"Eat lettuce and die, Homer."

"Why you little!"

"HOMER! We are trying to get him out."

"But he said…."

"I heard what he said."

Marge sighed. She knew from the beginning things would get more complicated. Apparently, something had happened on school. Once Bart came home he had run upstairs, blushing from head to toe. She could only guess what had happened.

"Marge, I have an idea." Homer whispered. Marge sighed again, and faced him. "No, we will not smoke him out."

"Come on! He's been staying inside there for hours. What if he's starving to death?"

"He will come down when he is hungry. " Marge walked down the stairs. "Maybe we should leave him alone for now…"

Homer glanced one last time at the closed door, before following Marge down to the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Bart was fuming silently into his pillows.

"I'm never going out again! Why does everything have to happen to me?" He grumbled. Why was everyone pushing him? He wasn't even sure about his sexuality, thanks to Bob and Nelson. His head was all messed up.

"Maybe things will brighten up if I get some sleep…" He was really tired when he thought about it. He made himself comfortable in his bed, before slowly falling into an uneasy slumber.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

"_Where am I?" Bart found himself inside a room. Everything was dark, and he was laying on something warm and fluffy. Pillows were surrounding him, and it was cold. _

"_I better get out of here." he thought. He had a bad feeling about this. But his hands were all tied up. "What the hell…." His legs were also tied, and that wasn't all._

_He was stark naked._

_-_

"_Hello there, Bart." He turned his head slightly._

_-_

_Robert Underdunk Terwilliger._

_Alias Sideshow Bob_

_-_

"_You look quite ravishing__ in that position, Bart." He smirked at the younger boy. Bart could feel panic begin to arise._

"_Stay away, Bob. I swear I__'ll…." Bart stopped. No words were coming out of his mouth. He couldn't speak._

"_Poor, little Bart. Don't worry; I'll make sure that you'll be screaming when I'm through with you." He was getting closer to the bed. Now, panic was just a keyword. _

_Bart couldn't breath. __He was screaming with all his might, but no words were coming out._

_Bob smiled that evil smile again. "Let's put that cute mouth of yours to something useful.", he said, before capturing the said mouth in a kiss._

_Bart had never felt so helpless before. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't control it._

_-_

_And he had never felt hornier in his whole life._

_-_

_Their tongues were duelling hotly. Bob, being the dominant one, ravished his lips thoroughly. No place in the hot cavern was been unexplored. __After a little while the need for air became too much, and they had to part. _

"_That wasn't so bad, was it?" Bob gazed lustfully at Barts naked body, his face flushed to a dangerous degree._

"_Bob." Bart whispered. His voice was clear and low now._

"_Yes, love?" Bob stared directly into ex-archenemy's eyes. Bart raised his head so much that his nose were touching Bob's._

"_Fuck me."_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

-

"Bart, wake up!"

Marge yelled outside the door. Bart groaned. His head was throbbing, and he was all sweaty.

And he had a little problem….

-

Keyword: Messy blanket.

-

* * *

There you go. Like it? More slash in this one I think….please tell me what you think:)I love all of you who review! And I will begin write next chapter when I get 2 more reviews, hehe.

Here is a little taste of the next chapter. (If there will be one. That's for you to decide.)

Next chapter:

"_Bart, I'm sorry." _

"_It's okay."_

"_You want me to kiss it better?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Nelson, please release my hand."_

"_What?..."_

"_It's turning blue, and I can't feel it anymore…."_

_-_

Ah, young love. Now it's Nelsons time to shine;)

BartyGirl


	9. Can I?

I'm back!

……

And no one care…oh, well.

Someone has questioned Barts age in this fic, and my answer to that is: He's a teenager. Decide for yourself. I guess he is around 16-17 years. I didn't really think about it…I did mention in one chapter that he is 10, which is too young for Bob. Just ignore it, like my grammar mistakes and sorry-ass plot, hehe.

I don't own the simpsons

M/M

* * *

Bart was sulking on his way to school. His face was almost touching the ground.

Okay, he spared himself from more denial and sleepless nights. He was bi. What was wrong with that? And guess what; He didn't care!

Yup, he was bi and proud of it. Of course, he would find a sweet girl to marry and have kids and a nice job, and live happily ever after. In Fairy land…

Bart sighed. Who was he kidding? He had never really been in love with any girl, had crush on perhaps but no _real_ feelings. It wasn't like he was a homophobe or something, but he never thought he'd swing that way. What a shocking surprise.

In his dreams he was clearly enjoying the action. But that was that, right? A dream. He would never do anything dirty with Bob in real life, no way! Hell, that guy had tried to kill him, for crying out loud!

But why did he get a hard on after the dream? He was beginning to run out of excuses.

The school bell was ringing in the distant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nelson, where have you been? You haven't showed up on school for a week!" Krabappel sneered in his face. Nelson yawned and stretched his legs. "None of your business." He wasn't in mood to put up with the teacher's mood swings. He had enough with his own. Krabappel was turning to a dangerous shade of red. "As punishment, you will write an essay about Principal Skinner's most prized collection of vine." Nelson sighed. Like she gave a damn. It wasn't her problem weather he shirk school or not.

He had other things to think about.

He ditched school for a week because he wasn't sure how he should manage to face Bart, or how to handle his guilt.

He had bullied Bart for so long and now he was suddenly starting to treat him like an object, a possession. It wasn't fair.

And then there was Bob.

Nelson had heard about the little stunt with the bass Bob had pulled. Who did that sod think he is? Like Bart would fall for something stupid like that.

And speaking of which, said person just came walking through the door.

Well, it was now or never. Nelson walked up to Bart, who at the moment looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Hey, Simpson. Can I talk with you for a second?" Bart swallowed loudly. "What, now? But the class is about to start-"Nelson grabbed Bart's arm and dragged him out in the hallway. "Screw the class."

Krabappel sighed. "Another detention for Nelson and Bart. Nothing new."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silence…

Nelson blushed. He should have practised on the speech when he had the chance. But at least he got a chance to hold Bart's hand. And it was so small, so smooth.

"Bart, I'm sorry for everything." Great, he was finally able to take the first step, and that was all he could say. Bart looked quite uncomfortable.

"It's okay."

Even more silence.

"Nelson, could you please release my hand?" Bart suddenly started to shake his captured hand.

"What…?"

"It's turning blue, and I can't feel it anymore."

"Oh.." Nelson released Bart's hand shamefully. Should he ask? He had thought about it for a week now. Hell, what could he loose anyway? Except for Bart's love forever…

No, he had to ask. Now or never.

"Bart, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

Not much have happen this chapter, huh? But now I finally have thought something up for the next chapter. Please review. I will post the next chapter when I got 3 reviews.

And again, thanks to everyone who's actually reading this, hehe.

BartyGirl


	10. Chapter 11

Well, here is a brand new chapter. Hope you enjoy:)

Don't own the Simpsons.

M/M

* * *

"May I kiss you?" 

Bart blacked out for a second. Kiss? Nelson was asking him for a kiss? Well, obviously…

"Why?" He didn't come up with anything else to say. Nelson captured Bart's hands in a hard grip. He didn't break the eye contact. "I want to see your reaction. See if you actually feel anything about this at all. If you hate it so much, I will leave you alone. I promise."

Bart stared right back into his tormentor's black eyes. He had already been kissed once by Nelson. But it was not the kiss itself he feared.

He didn't want to admit he was gay.

Well, if he was, he would not hide it. Bart Simpson is a true, honest spirit after all. (sorry, author is laughing her ass of here. Not really….)

Bart looked up with a determined face.

"Okay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, you are the substitute headmaster?"

Principal Skinner stared at the person in front of him with a stern expression. After the sabotage involving his lovely collection of vine and his car, he was exhausted. And then there was Edna…

He really needed a vacation.

But sadly, this was a very busy week, and he didn't trust any of the regular teachers to do the bigger jobs. That's why he hired a substitute headmaster.

But this person….

Hadn't he seen him before?

Skinner brushed the thought aside, and walked outside with the mysterious person. It was a sunny day and children were playing around loudly outside.

"You have impressive papers. I hope you don't get to much trouble with the children." he said, glaring at the kids playing innocently around. The person next to him smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I have my own way to deal with kids." They sat down on a bench nearby. "Really? Care to enlighten me about this way?" Skinner asked curiously. He **was** held responsible if something happened to the children. The man chuckled. "Don't worry, principal. My methods are peacefully and not against the law. You just have to talk rationally to the children and give them some credit." He said, still smiling.

Skinner thought about it for a second, and looked at the man. He was tall and thin, with red hair bound in a ponytail. He was very polite and well informed, and his papers were flawless.

But there was still something that he didn't like about him…Oh, well.

"Welcome to Springfield Elementary, mister Terwilliger."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure we should do it here?" Bart asked nervously.

They were in the same bathroom where the first "incident" had occured. Nelson shrugged. "Figured it would be better here than the hallway. Don't exactly want to invite everyone to watch" Bart nodded.

They were quiet for some minutes, wondering who would take the first step.

"So, you don't mind?" Nelson asked again, brushing his arms nervously against his love. Bart rolled his eyes. "I said okay, didn't I? Just get over with it." He snapped. The mood was killing him, and he was sweating all over. Nelson nodded.

He pressed himself hard against Bart, before crushing their lips together roughly. Bart though he was in heaven for sure. It felt so good.

Their tongues duelled hotly. Meanwhile, Nelson slipped a hand down to Bart's left buttocks. Bart groaned in his partner's mouth. Nelson massage his ass in such a sensual manner, he though he was going to die. Bart could only grab onto Nelson's back, clinging for his dear life like he was drowning.

Nelson broke the kiss when the need for air became too great. Bart gasped loudly. Drool was dripping from his lips, and he was not sure whether it was his or Nelsons. The latter wore the same heavenly look on his face as Bart did. No doubt, he enjoyed this too. Sadly, when Nelson dived in for another kiss, the moment was put to an end. The bathroom door opened loudly, revealing a tall, elegant person.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun, dun! Who could that be? I'm sure if you got an average brain capacity, you can easily guess who that was ;) 

And Sideshow Bob is the substitute Principal? Hehe, maybe he's going to spank Bart when he's being bad;) The teacher's desk has to be used to something useful.

Please review. And tell me: Should I make a lemon scene?

Devil's Backbone


	11. I'm a man too!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Simpsons, just this story.

Warnings: M/M, Bob/Bart, Nelson/Bart, angst!

Wow, been a long time now. Anyway, I decided to write a new chapter on this. Hope you'll enjoy it. It's a little angsty, so please don't flame me for it. I'm not going to turn this into a mushy and angsty story, I promise.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Nelson tightened his grip on Bart protectively, who at the moment stared wide eyed at the intruder. He hid his face in Nelson's shoulder, trying to block out reality for just five seconds. Maybe….maybe if he closed his eyes long enough, he would disappear from this situation and wake up in his soft and warm bed. He sobbed slightly. _God, why can't this be a dream?, _he thought. Why couldn't he wake up?

Maybe if he did that, Sideshow Bob would disappear from his eyesight and everything would be alright. But things are never that easy.

Bob smiled at the unlikely couple. And what a fake smile it was. He wanted nothing more than to punch the fucking kid who dared to hold _his _Bart like that.

Yup, Bart belonged to _him_! And him alone. "Unless any of you want to spend a detention in the boys' toilet, I suggest you two to separate immediately." Bob said, calm and collected. He had the upper hand, and damn, he was going to take advantage of it. Screw the morality.

Nelson glared hotly at him, and didn't notice that Bart was crying quietly in his arms.

"What gives, gramps?", he spit venomously. Didn't the stupid bastard see that he was scaring Bart? Bob gave him a confident smile, ignoring the 'gramps' bit, and showed a paper in front of his face. Nelson paled as he read the terrifying lines.

"Principal? You're the new principal?", he couldn't believe it. Bob, however, continued smiling, and stuffed the paper down his pocket. "Only for some months, but that will be plenty enough.", he gave Bart a lustful glance, which the latter didn't see. Nelson sneered, and pressed his body closer to Bart, who yelped and didn't dare to object.

"Mine.", he growled, and kissed Bart again in front of their substitute principal. Bart chocked, and tried to push his captor away. This wasn't like the kiss they shared some minutes ago. This kiss was demanding and possessive, harsh and without love. Only dominance.

And he hated it.

Bob's smile dropped in matter of two seconds. He growled, finally showing his more vile side, before grabbing Bart's arm and dragged him to his side. Bart gasped when he was yet again pushed up against another body, but this time it was his enemy who was holding him. _Please stop, _He thought, tears hazing his vision. _I don't want this!_

Nelson sneered, before trying to take back his precious possession. "Give him back!"

And Bart snapped.

He punched Bob hard in his stomach, and stepped aside when his suitor released his hold. Bob groaned, and sunk down on the floor. Nelson just stood there, for the moment not capable of saying anything coherent.

Bart panted harshly, before screaming his throat sore at his two suitors.

"Fuck you! Do I look like some piece of meat to you? Don't I have anything to say in this?", he asked, and didn't bother to hide his tears. Bob and Nelson looked down on the floor, guilt clearly showing in their eyes, while Bart continued berating.

"I'm not a possession, damnit!! And I'm not some kind of era maiden either! I'm a man, just like you two, so start treating me like one!", he yelled, before his vision blurred. Damn, he was getting dizzy. He took one step back, before falling forward.

Bob and Nelson jumped to his side when he fainted on the floor.

_I'm a man, godamnit, don't you forget._

* * *

I know this chapter was a little more angsty than usual, but I think this was an important event in the story. Tell them, Bart! 

Anyway, if some of you would review, it would make me very happy. Who knows, maybe I will continue with this. (-groan- now I have to write on three stories. Great….)

-Someone was asking about what lemon scene was, and I think it is a sex scene. Not a threesome…I think…Am I wrong?

Devil's Backbone


End file.
